


Seventeen's Apocalpyse

by RiyaMaknae17



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyaMaknae17/pseuds/RiyaMaknae17
Summary: It was a long and tired day for Seventeen. Today was the day that the Idols Star Athletic Championship is coming to a close. They thought it was finally time to rest - when everything goes wrong.People were acting differently. People were fighting. People were dying. Dead people are alive. Alive people are fighting the dead.How did all this happen? How will Seventeen survive all of this? Will they be able to stick in a group? Or will they be separated to survive on their own?





	1. Introlude

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about how Seventeen would have done in a zombie apocalypse - in my opinion. They would be faced with unexpected obstacles. There might be major plot twists (such as the member dying) but I won't promise anything. 
> 
> This story's pairing is gonna be about Seventeen only. Which means that there are little to no female characters/pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. I will, however, warn you about tragic plots and graphic descriptions(?) of the living dead and such. Remember that this is ALL fanfiction. NONE OF THIS IS TRUE.
> 
> If the story is similar to any other stories - it is pure coincidence. Except for the story on Wattpad. More information about this at the ending notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> ~The Intro chapter , aka. this chapter, is really short because I wanted to create suspense. (I failed at it) Please look forward to longer and exciting chapters! ~
> 
> \- RiyaMaknae17

"It's finally done!" Seungkwan threw his hands in the air, "today was very tiring."

"I agree," Wonwoo nodded.

"It was all worth it, isn't it?" Dokyeom asked, "we won lots of medals!"

"Of course we did. We put a lot of effort into it," Vernon said and sat down.

"Everyone did good today. I'm so proud of you all," Jeonghan beamed at everyone, "especially you, Dino. Whose baby are you, again?"

Dino rolled his eyes. "This again? When will you stop, hyung?"

Jeonghan smiles and pinches Dino's cheeks, "until you reach your thirties, maknae-ya."

"Hyung's right, you will forever be our baby lee chan," Hoshi backhugged Dino and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yep," Mingyu agreed as he shyly kisses Dino's head. Dino hung his head in embarrassment.

"What is this hyungs.."

I went over to pat Dino's back reassuringly, "they do that because they care." Dino looked up and nodded slightly.

 

"Can we go home now?" Minghao asked Seungcheol with a pout. Seungcheol, who just finished talking to one of the ISAC staff, quickly turned around and smile.

"Yup, we can go now," everyone cheered and carried their things out of the empty stadium.

"Is everyone here, yet?" Seungcheol asked as he counted the members in-line for the van.

"Joshua is missing," Jeonghan said, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'll go and find him," I announced as I handed Seungcheol my bag, "i think he went to the bathroom."

"We'll go too," Mingyu said as he dragged Wonwoo who was right beside him.

"Ok then, comeback here in five minutes. We will be heading back home soon," Seungcheol waved at us as he ushered the rest of the boys into the van.

The three of us then head inside the building once again, in search for the lost Hong Jisoo.

"Jisoo hyung?" Mingyu called out, "Joshua hyung?"

"Isn't it unusually quiet for a stadium?" Wonwoo asked, "i know ISAC is over, but isn't there supposed to be more people?"

"Maybe they're at another place?" Mingyu suggested, "don't worry too much, hyung."

Like Wonwoo had mentioned it was really quiet. _Too_ quiet for a stadium.

 

"Joshua hyung!" Mingyu shouted as Joshua turned the corner. We ran over to Joshua, who had a blank stare on his face.

"Hyung, are you ok?" I waved my hand in front of his face. Joshua then started to blink rapidly, his eyes panicking.

"We need to go,  _now._ " Joshua grabbed Wonwoo's and Mingyu's arms and started to drag us out of the building.

"What's wrong, hyung?" I asked as I quickly followed them with light steps.

"Something is wrong. _Something_  is happening," Joshua said quickly, "where are they?"

"They're in the van already," Wonwoo answered, talking about the rest of the members.

"That's good," Joshua murmered, "now trust me and quickly get into the van. We need to get out of here, _now._ "

I stopped walking and folded my arms.

"What are you doing? Quickly walk after us!" Joshua turned around to shout at me.

"No."

"What?" Joshua asked, panicking.

"I won't move until you tell me what is going on," I said, standing firmly. There were sounds of chaos inside the stadium as the three continued to stare at me.

"Stop acting hard and just do what I say! We don't have time if we want to get out of here!" Joshua shouted, frustrated. Then, Mingyu's eyes widened as he looked at something behind me.

"What is it?" I asked him, still staring at the three.

"Oh my god, what is that!" Mingyu shouted covering his eyes. I turn around to see people limping out of the building. No, not limping people - _bloody_  people limping out of the building, moaning.

"What?" I stood there staring at the scene in front of me, in shock.

"Hyung, quickly come here or els-"

"Woozi hyung, look out!" I was suddenly tackled to the ground with someone - or _something_  - on top of me. My head hit the floor and everything went dark, including my mind.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I will post short chapters more frequently than long chapters. Which means that, if it's a short chapter, it will be posted much faster. However, if it's a long chapter with a lot of details, it will take a longer time.
> 
> One of the reasons I decided to post a short one because I feel like if I continue, the feeling would be cut. (because -SPOILER- next chapter will be in a different perspective)
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> -RiyaMaknae17

_"Woozi ah, I never knew you were good at archery."_

_I lowered my bow and turn towards the voice behind me._

_"It's just the product of countless hours of practice and effort, Joshua hyung." I smiled slightly as I pulled another arrow into the bowstring._

_"Sounds like what you would say in about anything." Joshua smirked._

_Joshua then picked up another bow and examined it. "This is pretty big and heavy. Do you think you will ever use this skill after ISAC?"_

Thud. Bullseye.

_I smile as the arrow hit the center, "no, but it's good to perform our best at the competition, don't you think?"_

_Joshua nodded slightly as he aimed for the target, "you're being sentimental again, Jihoon."_

_I lowered my head and played with my fingers, "what are you saying, hyung?"_

_Joshua lowered his bow, "what I mean is that, you look cute when you concentrate on something."_

_I hid my face with my arms. "Hyung, you missed the target."_

_Joshua look at the arrow he shot and hid his face in embarrassment. "There's a reason why I wasn't chosen to shoot in ISAC isn't it?"_

_I laugh and stare at him, "I guess so."_

 

_ \------------------------------------------------ _

 

"-hyung!"

I blinked my eyes a couple times.

"Woozi hyung!" I opened my eyes to see Mingyu's face above mine.

"Oh my god, Woozi hyung! Are you ok? Are you awake now?" Mingyu asked, panick cleary written all over his face.

"Mingyu? Are you alright? What's going on?" I asked, looking at our surrounding. I was lying on Mingyu's lap in a dark dusty room full of cleaning equipments. The room was quiet- other than the sound of people's heavy breathing.

 _Are we in a supply closet?_  I thought.

I tried to think back to what had happened before I woke up.

 

**Quiet. Blood. Limping. Screams. _Chaos._**

 

"Where is Wonwoo? Where is _Joshua?"_ I sat up, looking around the dark closet.

"We're here, hyung," Wonwoo grabbed my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, "we're all here."

I took a deep breath and calmed down. I looked at Joshua's dark figure across from me. 

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" I asked Joshua, the person who had tried to warn us before everything happened. However, Joshua was staring into space, lost in his mind.

"Joshua. Joshua hyung! _Please_ , keep it together." Mingyu's voice came out as a plea. Joshua came back to his sense right away. He put his head in his hands and leaned against the wall.

Wonwoo scooted towards Joshua and lightly put his hand on Joshua's shoulder, "hyung? What's going on?"

 

Joshua was still for a moment - before he broke down.

 

"I don't know. I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Joshua sobbed into his hands, "nothing's making sense. Everything just doesn't seem real! It can't be happening.."

Mingyu's eyes widened, "you can't mean-"

I squeezed my eyes and clenched my fist, not wanting to hear the words that is coming next.

Joshua raised his head slightly and spoke with a deadly serious tone, "zombies. They're zombies. Dead people coming alive. An apocalypse is happening."

Mingyu's shoulder slumped against Wonwoo. Wonwoo rubbed soothing circles on Mingyu's back with a blank expression on his face.

I crawled over beside Joshua and huddled all three of them. "We're going to get through this. _All_ of us - I promise."

 

Joshua looked up and dryly smile. " _You're being sentimental again, Jihoon._ "

**Author's Note:**

> The story on Wattpad that has the exact same title and story is not pure coincidence. We are the same author. I decided to post this story on ao3 too because I wanted to test the response I get. However, the difference is that, I probably will be posting on Wattpad more frequently than ao3. That does not mean that the quality is the same either.
> 
> The type of story I will posting here probably will have a higher quality than on Wattpad. (with more revisions and less plot holes)
> 
> I don't care with what you readers read, as long as you enjoy my story!


End file.
